The present invention relates to notebook computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a notebook computer top cover mounting hardware which permits the top cover of a notebook computer can be rotated through 180.degree. angle for showing the display thereof to people at any angle.
A variety of mobile computers have been known and well accepted by computer users for the advantages of mobility. For example, notebook computer is the one. In a notebook computer, the display is generally made on the top cover thereof at the inside so that the total size of the computer can be greatly reduced. However, this arrangement obstructs people from seeing the display from an angle opposed to the operator of a notebook computer. Further, this arrangement is not convenient for data input with a pen device.